phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers
|image = |caption = Candace showing her evidence that "Ferb" is an alien |season = 2 |production = 225A |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = J.G Orrantia Perry Zombolas |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = April 16, 2010 |international = April 15, 2010 |xd = February 20, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = Ain't No Kiddie Ride }} After an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil “-inator” under the guise of it being a cleaning device. Episode Summary Candace was annoyed when she heard screaming. It turns out that Phineas and Ferb were watching a sci-fi movie about aliens. When Candace sees that one of the scientists looks "kinda hunky for a 50s guy", she's instantly hooked on the movies and asks the boys to get her up to speed. The three siblings seem to be enjoying the movies, but sometime later the boys fall asleep (with Phineas falling asleep first and Ferb just seeming drowsy, but later falls asleep too) and then waking up sometime after that and going to bed, leaving Candace to watch the rest of the movies herself. When the movies are over the next morning, Candace comments to Phineas and Ferb that the series was awesome, but realizes that they had left. She goes to find them, runs into Phineas and tells him that the movies were cool. She later begins to suspect that Ferb is an alien after she heard him talking in a weird way (Ferb was talking to his cousin from Scotland). Also when she saw his head being ripped off (was just Ferb fixing a power cuff link). And she becomes paranoid and begins to look for proof that Ferb is an alien. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is disguised as an evil scientist. He then gains access to Doof's lair and sees his latest creation; The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator. Doofenshmirtz then asks Perry if he's wondering what it does. Doof explains and tries to sell it to him. Perry then takes his disguise off. Doofenshmirtz tries to hit him with his bat but Perry turns on the treadmill causing Doof to hit the box of baseballs. They then begin bouncing all around the lair, causing the ray to shoot random things. Doof then tries to throw a chair at Perry but when it is about to hit him the ray hits it and boxes it causing it to bounce off Perry harmlessly. Back on the ranch, Candace shows Phineas her evidence. Phineas responds negative, and takes Candace with him to confirm with Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then explain to Candace that there's nothing to worry about, and that they're helping a friend of Meap's. Candace, in epiphany, runs into the kitchen to bust them. When she brings Linda out to bust the boys, she believes that it's Linda seeing the launch pad, but it's soon revealed that it was Meap's friend disguised as Linda for research. After he takes off in his ship, Candace and the boys hear the real Linda's car horn. Candace is overjoyed that Linda is home and that she still has proof, but then the Linda robot disappears and leaves Candace disappointed. Then she realizes that the launch pad is still standing, and runs to tell Linda. At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Perry kicks one of the boxes at Doof, into his mouth to be exact, and the ribbon comes off, causing the contents inside to expand. The force of the expansion makes the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator go flying across the room leaving perry running to catch it. Doof, now immobilized curses Perry. Perry then jumps onto the The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator just as it falls off the building. On the way down perry presses the button on it causing Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get wrapped up in a nice little bow. Perry then jumps off the ray and escapes. Just before The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator is destroyed the ray fires into the air, hits a satellite, and deflects right onto Phineas and Ferb's landing pad, causing it to fold up just as Candace brings Mom to see it. When it isn't there, A completly heartbroken Candace then repeats a direct quote from the movie - "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool! A fool!..." The End? Songs *''You're Not Ferb'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in his lair with two french maids cleaning it up. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode reveals that Ferb has an aunt, uncle, and cousin in Scotland. *This is the first episode where a silhouette of Ferb is not Marty the Rabbit Boy's Musical Blender. *It is not known exactly what happens to Doofenshmirtz or how he escapes the box. *Isabella, Baljeet and Buford do not appear in this episode. *When the Linda robot disappears, Candace says "crud". *The ending of the episode is similar to the ending of the sci-fi move Candace watched. *When Linda says that Candace scared the Bejabbers out of her, it is a tie to a previous Disney Channel show Dave the Barbarian who'd often say Bejabbers. *This is the first episode to have only Ferb's name in the title. *It is revealed that Carl can speak french. Continuity *This is second episode that has a spooky title card. First was The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein. *This is the second time that the boys have been seen watching a movie. The first time was in Are You My Mummy?, and the third time happens later on, in Not Phineas and Ferb. *Candace uses the Panic Room again, which was first seen in I, Brobot. *Meap is mentioned in this episode ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *Candace is shown reading the Teen Preen magazine again ("Don't Even Blink"). *Ferb's cousin says a parody of what Unknown guy says ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to the horror movie . * Men in Black - When the robot Linda open its face, it shows an alien operating it, a reference to the Arquillians, an race of small aliens in Men in Black movies and television series who ride in robotical human suits. * Futurama - The heads in jars may be a possible reference. * '''Dave the Barbarian- '''when Candace fetches the robot Linda, the robot yells out that Candace scared the "Bejabbers" out of her. This is a reference to the Dave the Barbarian and his usual exclamation when surprised. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher